Competitive World
by lilmizflashythang
Summary: Well Guess I was wrong. Glad to hear it. Here's chapter 3. enjoy
1. Competetive World

Disclaimer: Jubilee and Cyclops are not mine, so don't sue. Not that I believe anybody wants my country music collection or my Des'ree cd. Competitive World belongs to Des'ree. If you like Jean Grey, please run away now. 

Jubilee shook her head. Scott was taking the fact that Jean left him for Wolverine hard. Especially since he was listening to one of her favorite songs. She stood and walked over to him. ****

Adjacently we stand keeping out the cold 

Emotions flowing through us, are we being to bold 

To say we're in control 

Time is moving on soon well be gone 

The wall will crumble and fall, it had to be that way 

Scott sighed. He remembered how he had ran across this song. Jubilee was working on her homework. She had stated that it helped her think. ****

'Cos this competitive world, may let you down 

Hearts and souls and minds, they get churned around 

People tread on your heart and they don't fear 

That brave look in your eye, which says you care 

"Shit. There goes my vision agian." Scott smiled at Jubilee's sour face. "I hope that you don't plan on trying to cheer me up." Jubilee smirked. "Why would I want to cheer you up? As far as I'm concerned the Red Menace, and Wolverine deserve each other." Scott cocked a barely visible eyebrow. "Where's all the loyalty you supposably have to your friends?" "Goes out the window when they do something like stealing a woman from another friend of mine." ****

Clouds that float on by, furnishing the sky 

So beautiful you want to be there too, oh you can make it there 

Stones may block your path people they may laugh 

Say your acting like a fool, this fuels your will to prove 

Jubilee shook her head to clear her vision. Once clear she noticed Scott looking at something. Following his gaze she saw Jean flirting with Wolverine, agian. She clapped Scott's shoulder. "Don't let them get you down. Man, there are worse things in life than losing your wife to a man with six inch long claws." Scott offered a small smirk. "Being?" "Being on the wrong side of them for starters. Or having him scare off everyone of your dates." ****

'Cos this competitive world, may let you down 

Hearts and souls and minds, they get churned around 

People tread on your heart and they don't fear 

That brave look in your eye, which says you care 

"How many of your dates did he scare off?" "One. But he spread the word. No one else has ever shown up." They shared a strained laugh then lasped back into silence. ****

So don't ever let go, when someone says its so 

Don't give up the flight, cos you know its right 

That brave look in you eye, says your dreams won't die 

This formulates your key 

Jubilee sighed. "Ya know, its bad for your health to get to far into a depressed state. 'Sides I would like to keep the best practical joke partner that I ever had." "Are you trying to make me feel better?" "Yep! Is it working?" Scott shook his head with a smile. ****

'Cos this competitive world, may let you down 

Hearts and souls and minds, they get churned around 

People tread on your heart and they don't fear 

That brave look in your eye, which says you care 

"You don't give up do you?" "Don't know how, and personally I don't want to know how." Scott sighed. "Ya know, I hate her, but I love her. Can't say the same about Logan though. I would love just to shoot a hole through his guts." "Don't. Professor Xavier might make you clean the mess up with your toothbrush." Looking up, Scott noticed that Jubilee looked as if she wanted to see how hard she could blast Wolverine and Jean without leaving permanant damage." ****

Don't let the wall crumble and fall 

Build it up, keep it up 

Cos this competitive world may let you down 

Rise up and defend yourself 

"Well, it looks like the atmosphere around here is bringing us both down. Want to go get something to eat, and maybe to the arcade or a movie?" "Are we going dutch or are you paying?" "My treat." "Right behind ya." ****

This competitive world, this competitive world 

Rise up and defend yourself 

Looks out from under the bed. Well how was it? Dodges rotten tomatoes. Please read and review 


	2. 1000 Words

Disclaimer: Marvel owns Jubilee and Scott, Final Fantasy X-2 owns 1000 Words, Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy X-2, I own a radio and a canister of pennies. So don't sue. 

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
** Song lyrics **

Jubilee was playing her copy of Final Fantasy X-2, just about to reach the Thunder Plains where Yuna was going to sing a song, when Scott walked into the rec room. 

"Hey man! What's happenin'?" 

'There goes trying to find a place where I can hide from the happiness of Jean and Logan. I can't believe they want Jubilee to leave already.' Scott thought. Aloud he said, 

"Not much. What are you playing?" 

"Final Fantasy X-2. I'm about to get to my favorite song in it." 

'It's now or never.' 

"Jubilee, I want you to go to the store and pick up some stuff for dinner." Jubilee looked at Scott increduously. He had never sent her to the store, considering that the last time she had gotten bored with waiting and left without checking out. 

"Ya sure?" Scott nodded as Yuna started singing the song. 

**I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily**

Jubilee had to admit that she had a crush on Scott for the longest time and would do anything for him normally. 'He's hiding something from me, but what?' 

"Scott, have you forgotten what happened last time?" 

**I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily**

Scott was worried that Jubilee would see right through that line. 'Hopefully she'll listen just this once. I want her to stay. Why do they want her to leave anyway.' 

"Jubilee, I haven't forgotten, I just need you to go store for me." 

**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

Jubilee suddenly wanted to rant and rave at Scott for sending her on some stupid errand when something was obviously bothering him. She then recognized what the song was saying. "You don't have to fight alone this time." 

**Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you  
Suspended on silver wings**

Scott couldn't believe what she had just said. 'How does she know?'

"What do you mean, Jubilee?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

**And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradle you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever**

"Whatever you're fighting against. You don't have to go through it alone this time. I'm a stronger fighter than Jean is. I'm there as a friend." 'I just hope for more.' She added silently. 

**The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
"You've been there with me all the way"  
I still hear you say**

Scott shook his head. "Do you know what you are doing?" 

'Is she really willing to fight for her right to stay here? Should I tell her?' Seeing her nod with such conviction, he added, 

"Jean and Logan want you to leave. Are you willing to fight against the man you see as a father in order to stay?" 

**"Wait for me I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore to hide the doubt  
When I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**

Jubilee was shocked, but she hid it well. 'So that was what he was hiding. Well can't let him down now.' 

"Sure, Logan couldn't stand against the both of us, and let's face it, Jean would go down in the first punch." 

**Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings**

Scott laughed. "Your right. And it will be priceless to see the looks in their faces when I tell them that you aren't leaving just because they want you to." 

**Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever**

"Hey Jubilee, what did you do to make them want to kick you out of the mansion?" Jubilee looked at him guiltily. 

"Guess I shouldn't have lost my temper and kicked Jean upside the head." 

**Oh a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhh**

Jubilee noticed that Scott seemed as if the world was slowly being removed from his shoulders. She then walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Feel better?" Scott looked down at her. 

"Yeah." 

**And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever**


	3. Carry On

Disclaimer: Tim McGraw owns "Carry On" and Marvel owns Jubilee and any other identifiable X-Man. I just own the story idea.  
** Song lyrics**  
"Talking" 

Jubilee looked out the window of Scott's convertable as they drove down the road. They had faced Jean and Wolverine, and had lost. What really bothered her was that Jean had lied. She had just kick her upside her head. She hadn't yanked her hair, or bit her arm, or tried to kick her knee out of joint. She reserved those attacks for men twice her skill or size. 

**Mama went to sleep one night and never woke up  
Daddy cried a tear into her old coffee cup  
Now all he wants to do is drink the hurt all away  
If Mama was here I know what Mama would say **

"You alright, petite?" Remy asked. He had been the only person to actually agreed with Jubilee and Scott. Jean had stated that he was just repaying them for backing him up after the Trail in Antartica. He silently swore never to tell anyone that they cursed like a girl, and mean it like an insult. He had only understood two of the three languages that Jubilee had used, but none of it was what he thought a young lady should have said. His ears were still ringing. He met Scott's gaze through the rear view mirror. He was sure Scott agreed with him. 

**Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on **

"Guys, you don't hafta worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." Jubilee stated with a sad 'Mona Lisa' smile. Scott did his best to look over at her and not crash the convertible. "Jubilee, I am your Star Wars buddy, your Ranma and Inuyasha buddy, your Wolfwalker buddy, and your prank partner in crime. You cannot and will not fool me that easily." Jubilee had to agree that he was right. She couldn't fool him. Then it dawned on her exactly what Scott had just referred to himself as, and she looked toward Remy. 

**Little sister's husband ran off with her best friend  
Left her and the babies all alone again  
It hurts to know the hurt that she's going through  
But I know that she'll do what she's gotta do **

To say that Remy was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't believe what Scott had said. Then he heard a click of a camera, and a feminine giggle. He glanced over at Jubilee and saw her usual mischeivious grin. "Remy in shock. Had to get it for the records." His shock disappeared. Only Jubilee could change emotions that fast, and only Scott seemed to keep up with her. They were made for each other. For some reason or another, they didn't tell each other how they felt. Maybe his father and he could get them to just admit it to each other. 

**Carry on  
Carry on  
What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on **

Scott smiled. It was good to see Jubilee happy again, even if it was just for a little while. He didn't understand why they insisted that Jubilee didn't even go back to the Massachussets Academy. She had a lot of friends there. Remy had said that his father had plenty of room at his place for a couple of guests. Especially for the two former X-Men that sided with his son. 

**Nobody ever said that life was gonna be fair  
You're never gonna get nowhere by running scared  
If you look down deep inside you'll find the faith to make you strong  
Oh, oh carry on**

"Scott, when can we get to a internet cafe? I need to let Frosty, and Mr. C know that I won't be back for a while." Jubilee said a little guitily. "What? Tell me that they did not forbid you from letting the headmasters of the school know where you are, or even who you are with." Scott replied. "Oooh-kay, but I'd be lying." "Look we need to stop for de night anyway. We can contact mon pere den tell de school where de petite will be." Scott just nodded his agreement, then pulled into the Comfort Inn on the right of the road, and paid for two rooms. One for Jubilee, and one for him to share with Remy. As they walked Jubilee to her room, Remy spoke up. "Don't send anything until I get Poppa's agreement to you two stay with us." Jubilee just gave him a cheeky grin and said, "D'accord." 

**I try to walk the sunny side of the street  
Don't let no shadows tangle up my feet  
There ain't no troubles that we can't rise above  
With a handful of faith and a heartful of love **

The room was soon in a bit of disarray. Jubilee needed a place to plug in the laptop that Remy said she could use. Finally finding a spot, she leaned over and plugged the laptop in, and connected into the internet. "Jubilee." She looked over to the man she fell in love with. "Yeah Scott?" "Remy says its ok. We're heading for New Orleans." 

**Carry on  
Carry on What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on  
Carry on What don't kill us makes us strong  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on**

Like it, Hate it. Sure it is country, but it is a good song by a good singer. 


	4. My Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own any X-Men, and the song My Sister is sung by Reba McIntire. Now on with the show. 

Jubilee's Message  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts' 

Kitty walked into her room in the Massachussetts Academy. She had been staying there since the accident between Jubilee and Jean. She hadn't agreed with them, therefore she ran off to the Academy. She checked the messages on her answering machine. She had three from Wolverine, asking her to come back, a few from the professor, checking to see if she was alright. She grabbed some clothes in order to change when the final message started playing. 

**Hey girl it's me i just called to tell you hi  
Call me when you get this  
Haven't talked lately so hard to find the time  
Give the boys a big kiss  
Tell them that I miss them  
By the way I miss you too **

Hey Kitty! It's me. I just arrived in New Orleans at the number I gave you, call me when you get this.

Kitty looked up in shock. That was her sister. She hadn't seen Jubilee in a while. 

Well it was slow getting here, but the place is beautiful. Tell Artie and Leech that I'll have stories for them when I return, and give them a big hug and kiss for me ok?

That was Jubilee for you, Kitty thought with a smile. Artie and Leech missed her terribly. 

I miss them allot. And believe it or not, I miss you too.

That made Kitty tear up a little. Jubilee actually missed her. Jubilee and she didn't have a very good relationship. They only considered each other as sisters because Wolverine took on the role of a father figure to both of them. 

**I was thinking just today  
About how we used to play  
Barbie dolls and make-up  
Tea parties dress up  
I remember how we'd fight  
We made up and laughed all night  
Wish we were kids again  
My sister my friend **

Look I wanted to apologize for our last fight. You didn't see what I did, and I expected you to believe me over Wolverine.

That comment made Kitty drop the shirt she was carrying. Jubilee was known to be as stubborn as a mule at times. She rarely apologized. She could hold a grudge longer than anyone she knew. 

Sometimes I wish we could have met under different circumstances. Maybe we could have been closer, I don't know.

'Maybe you're right' Kitty thought. 'We could have been closer. Maybe we still can.' 

**Oh yeah before I forget I met someone  
I think I really like him  
I was wondering if I'm jumping the gun  
By going out on a limb  
And invite him home for Christmas  
To meet the family **

Think you might want to have a Christmas dinner with Scot and me? Maybe we'll be accepted back at the schools by then.

Kitty smiled. "That would be nice Jubes. We'll get some cheesecake then and watch a good movie. 

**Seem like just yesterday  
You brought home old what's his name  
He had been drinking  
What were you thinking  
After dinner he passed out  
We can laugh about it now  
We've learned a lot since then  
My sister my friend **

Hey remember when you brought Pete over to the mansion that time? How he got drunk and damn near puked all over Wolverine?

Kitty laughed. She knew exactly what Jubilee was talking about. Pete had sworn up and down that night that Lockhead could talk, and was stealing his cigarettes. 

**Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon  
We could just hang out like we used to  
It's late and I should go  
But I can't hang up the phone  
Until I tell you  
What I don't tell you enough  
Even though at times it seemed  
We were more like enemies  
I'd do it all again  
My sister my friend **

Look, I'll be the one to say it. I love you. You're my sister, even if we don't always see things eye to eye. You come see me sometime, ok?

Kitty knew she would be talking to her soon. She had to let her know that she would always be there for her. 

Well, I guess you really aren't there yet, so call me when you get this. Ja Ne!

Kitty stopped the answering machine and took out the tape. She grabbed another one she had already recorded a message on and placed it in the machine. She then dialed the number that Jubilee had given her. Over the phone she heard a distinct "Moshi moshi." 

"Hey Jubes. It's me." 

So, what do you think. I hope I got Kitty nailed down right. Let me know if I did or not. 


	5. I Have To Surrender

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or "I have to Surrender", they belong to Marvel and Ty Herndon respectively.  
**Song Lyrics**

Jubilee was sitting in the room that Remy's father had assigned to her. It was difficult enough, knowing that she and Scott shared similar feelings. Figuring out what to do about them was a different story. The radio she had on started playing a song she hadn't heard in a while.

**All Of My Life I Fought Hard For The Things I Have Wanted  
Caught Up In Blindly Believing The Strongest Survive  
But Here In Your Eyes I See Everything  
I Ever Dreamed Of And I Am Afraid  
If I Rush In, If I Move In Too Fast  
I Just Might Frighten My One Chance Away**

"That's fer sure." She mumbled under her breathe. There didn't seem to be a simple answer to her problem.

**It's Easy To Be Strong, I've Done It For So Long  
But This Time I Have To Remember  
This Time To Get What I Want, I Have To Surrender**

She shook her head. That would never work. She had been on her own for way too long. She couldn't just trust someone like that.

**Here I Stand Helplessly Willing And Waiting For Your Love  
When Want Became Need My Heart Had No Choice At All  
What Will You Do Now, It's Up To You Now  
It's So Hard To Wait But I Will  
God Give Me Wisdom, God Give Me The Strength  
And The Courage To Simply Stand Still **

It wasn't like he had it any easier. He even had a hard time getting close to Jean. Of course this would be harder, considering she basically shattered his heart. Getting Him to trust again would be close to impossible.

**It's Easy To Be Strong, I've Done It For So Long  
But This Time I Have To Remember  
This Time To Get What I Want, I Have To Surrender**

Maybe things could turn out for the better if she just gave the song a chance. Maybe she should just give her heart a chance. She shook her head. This would be easier said than done.

**Here I Am Take Me, Somehow You Saved Me  
From A Lifetime Of Not Being All Love Could Make Me**

Scott would need her as much as she needed him. She could do this. It would be hard trying not to fend for herself.

**It's Easy To Be Strong, I've Done It For So Long  
But This Time I Have To Remember  
This Time To Get What I Want, This Time I Have To Be Tender  
This Time To Get What I Need, I Have To Surrender**

She turned toward the door. It was time to try for the man she loved. Maybe she should have done this a long time ago.


End file.
